1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multilayer printed wiring board and a method for manufacturing a multilayer printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
To enhance the adhesiveness between copper and resin, a method in which the surface of copper is roughened (roughened surface) to improve the adhesiveness between copper and resin through an anchoring effect is suggested. Also, another method is suggested to improve the adhesiveness between copper and resin by forming a metal film made of a copper-tin alloy on the copper surface (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2000-340948.). The contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.